shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Oz-shoku Haki
Introduction Oz-shoku Haki is unique style in which Busoshoku Haki is used. It is neither a new form of Haki nor a special fighting style, and if it were to be categorized, it would be a "Haki art." Its namesake is its inventory, Oz Luxor. While it originally focused on heating up the Busoshoku-affected area through vibrations, allowing an effect similar to Diable Jambe, Oz has developed this style and has made it branch out into other abilities such as ... Abilities and Powers Oz-shoku Haki deals in both movements and forms. For this example, say Oz is applying Busoshoku Haki to his right hand. Depending on the exact shape of his hand, Oz can determine what effect will happen when he strikes his enemy with that hand. Additionally, he depending on how he moves his hand, Oz can change how his hand reacts to the environment. Techniques Golden Fist This style is the first part of Oz-shoku Haki that Oz invented. Thus, up to a certain point in the series, his usage of Haki was called Golden Fist rather than Oz-shoku Haki. This style involves Oz applying Busoshoku Haki to his arms and then vibrating them at extremely high speeds. The resulting friction causes his arms to heat up, giving his fists a golden color. Additionally, if he vibrates his arms fast enough, they will release a large, fiery explosion at the cost of ending the style early. This style allows him melt practically anything solid and evaporate practically anything liquid. If used for over five minutes, Oz will suffer from burns due to the heat and tiredness due to maintaining Busoshoku Haki for so long. * Platinum Fist This style is the opposite of Golden Fist. According to Oz, an average fighter's Busoshoku Haki is riddled with microscopic bumps and holes as it is not humanly possible to create something perfectly smooth. Using this logic and an immense amount of concentration, Oz can nearly perfectly smoothen out any Busoshoku Haki he applies. This makes the applied Busoshoku Haki retain much less heat, making his arms extremely cold. Oz's fists end up getting so cold that any moisture in the air will crystallize around them, giving them a grayish-white sheen. This style allows him to not only freeze practically anything he touches but also make any blunt weapon/projectile "brush" off of the area applied with Busoshoku Haki as that area has no friction. If used for over half a minute, Oz will start to suffer from mild frost bite, and after half a minute, Oz will faint from mental strain, naturally deactivating Silver Fist. * Titanium Fist This style is unrelated to either Golden Fist or Silver Fist. While those two previous fighting styles deal with applying Busoshoku Haki to the Oz's skin, this style deals with coating each and every muscle fiber in his body with Busoshoku Haki, immensely increasing both his durability and his physical strength and making it on par with other abilities that deal with applying Haki to muscles. This style allows him to simply deal more damage and be on par with the fighters of the New World. If used for over two minutes, Oz will suffer from severe muscle cramps as the strain on his body is too great. After three minutes, his body's muscle's will start to tear and burn to crisp. Once deactivated, he will not be able to use this form for an entire day. * Category:Haki Category:Fighting Styles